


Bunny and Totoro

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Flynn and Lucy have a visitor





	Bunny and Totoro

The sound of knocking on the door was what made Lucy raised her eyes from the group of books laying at the table.

“Guess who’s spending the afternoon with us,” Flynn said as he entered the room with a child in his arms.

“Hey!” the historian smiled at Louise, who waved at her.

“Rufus and Jiya are doing some work on the Lifeboat and wanted us to watch this sweet bunny here,” the man said, sitting at the table.

“Uncle Flynn made me a strawberry milkshake,” told Louise with a big smile.

“He did? How nice of him!” the woman grinned.

“And she’s got a surprise for you,” Garcia said.

“You do?” Preston asked and the girl showed her two stuffed animals.

“Aunt Denise got them for me and this one for you. It’s a Totoro like the one in the movie” Louise explained.

“Thank you, he’s really cute” Lucy accepted the plush creature with a big smile, the lovely movie still fresh on her mind, she had teared up watching it, not that she would tell Flynn about that part. “Thank you, Louise”

The child smiled, satisfied with the response she got. “Momma said there’s another movie for us to watch, like Totoro”

“Really, what is it?”

“It’s ghosted awake”

“I believe the name was Spirited Away” Garcia commented.

“Yes! She said it’s fun too, not like the one with uncle Wyatt”

Flynn chuckled. “Well, your uncle Wyatt clearly didn’t know what Coraline was about”

“I don’t like that Other Mom,” Louise said.

“I don’t like her either” Lucy assured the girl.

“Aunt Lucy, can you read that book of Benjamin Franklin?”

“Of course!” the historian said readily, almost missing the look the former NSA gave her. She blushed at the sight of it. “Should we see the movie first?”

“I can make you popcorn” Flynn offered.

“Will you see it with us, uncle Flynn?” Louise asked.

“If you’d like me too”

The girl smiled. “Yes! Can we go now?”

“Well, you’ll have to ask your aunt Lucy?”

The two faced the historian. “I, uh,...” she took a glimpse at her books, then looked back at them. “Sure, why not?”

“Yay!”

“That’s great!” Garcia got up, Louise on his arms. “Now, how much popcorn do you want?”

“A lot!” the girl announced.

“Should we get your aunt Lucy tissue in case she cries again?”

Lucy slapped his arm quickly. “Hey, bunny, what about uncle Flynn make us milkshakes?”

“Yes!” the child approved as they got out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


End file.
